1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electronic module of the type including a housing having an opening, an electronic circuit in the housing, and a substantially cylindrical bus bar connected to the circuit and extending through the opening for connection to an electrical lead.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apart from connections for control signals, a module of the type mentioned above, which can be, for example, an inverter for a polyphase machine, has a plurality of high-current connections which are connected on one hand to a power source, e.g., to a vehicle battery or an electric generator, and on the other hand to an electric consumer, e.g., a starter in a vehicle with an internal combustion engine or an electric traveling mechanism in an electric or hybrid vehicle. In an electronic module of this kind, it is generally required that its electric connection area is designed for transmitting high electric currents in the range of several hundred amperes or outputs of several kilowatts in a safe and stable manner. In particular, it must be ensured that mechanical loads occurring in the connection area are not transmitted to the electronic circuit located in the housing, which would result in damage to the latter or a loosening of the connection to the bus bars located therein. Further, when the electronic module is arranged in an engine compartment of a motor vehicle, care must be taken that the connection area and the openings by which the electric leads enter the module are protected from external influences such as dust, splashed water and moisture.